disney_mdwikfandomcom-20200214-history
Jett Jackson: The Movie
'''Jett Jackson: The Movie '''is a 2001 American Disney Channel Original Movie based on the Disney Channel series The Famous Jett Jackson. It is the first Disney Channel Original Movie to be based on a Disney Channel Original Series. Plot Sixteen-year-old Jett Jackson's role as the action hero "Silverstone" in his hit TV series has catapulted him to mega-stardom. But Jett's finding it increasingly difficult to juggle the demands of show biz with school, family and friends. Then, a freak accident on the set causes Jett and his on-screen character Silverstone to trade places. Now, Jett must save the world from the clutches of the evil Dr. Kragg, while Silverstone faces his own challenge in Jett's world: teenage life! With no script to follow, can Jett and Silverstone safely find their way back to the realities they knew? Ultimately, Miz Coreta realises the truth, telling Silverstone that she can tell who Jett is through his eyes. Silverstone returns to his world, where Artemis and Hawk have been captured by Kragg, and tells Jett to go home while he deals with Kragg and to destroy Kragg's machine that opens the portal when he gets there. Jett complies, but when he's about to destroy the machine, he's given the nearly finished script which reveals that Silverstone is going to be killed. (The decisions made in Silverstone's world are what is written for the script.) Hawk and Artemis are trapped in a force-field cage, and Silverstone is about to be destroyed by a laser when Jett himself swings in and knocks down Kragg. Jett saves Silverstone and Silverstone frees Artemis and Hawk. Those two go after Kragg's goons and easily defeat them while Jett and Silverstone team up against Kragg. Kragg disguises himself so he looks exactly like them but Silverstone remembers what Miz Coreta told him about how she was able to tell that Silverstone was not Jett due to his eyes, and figures out which one is Jett due to the same thing. Together Jett and Silverstone defeat and knock out Kragg. Later, Kragg and his henchmen are arrested and Jett talks over his decision to quit with Silverstone, realising that he should remain an actor. He returns to his own world and Silverstone destroys the machine behind him. Back in his world, Jett announces his intention to keep playing Silverstone, and reunites with his family and friends. Cast *Lee Thompson Young as Jett Jackson / Silverstone *Michael Ironside as Dr. Kragg *Lindy Booth as Riley Grant / Hawk *Dan Petronijevic as Tank Wilson *Nigel Shawn Williams as Nigel Essex / Artemis *Ryan Sommers Baum as JB Halliburton *Kerry Duff as Kayla West *Montrose Hagins as Miz Coretta *Gordon Greene as Sheriff Wood Jackson *Melanie Nicholls-King as Jules Jackson *Jeffrey Douglas as Cubby (as Jeff Douglas) *Robert Bockstael as Mr. Dupree *Tony Munch as The Rat *Andrew Tarbet as Deputy Booker Murray *Vincent Corazza as Plunkett __FORCETOC__ Category:The Famous Jett Jackson Category:Films Category:2001 Films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies